Bipper is Back
by FnafCipherLover
Summary: Bipper is Back, and the world's gonna know it... Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy my fanfic, I try to upload ever week, but those fanfics are smaller then usual. English is not my mothertongue, so maybe I wrote stuff wrong. I hope you still understand the fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Bipper is Back chapter 1

Dipper woke up. He had dream, a terrible one. Bill. He probably caused it. Geez. He looked at his watch. 06:30 AM. He could watch some tv, he couldn't sleep anymore after all, scared to fall back in that nightmare... He got out of bed, wrapped his blanket around him, walked to the door and openend it. Mabel must have heard that, because Dipper heard a soft 'Dipper?'.

'Yeah?'

'Where are you going bro bro?' Mabel asked.

'I'm gonna watch some tv, because I can't sleep.'

'Can I come too?'

'Yeah, sure. But take your own blanket, cause you ain't gonna get mine.'

One minute later the twins sat on the ground in the living room, watching tv. Grunkle Stancame downstairs. 'Can't sleep too?' he asked. The twins nodded. Stan sat down at his chair. 'I'm joining.'

The news came on.

'A sock puppet show here, in Gravity Falls, was a catastrophe. The entire theater hall burned down.' Dipper and Mabel gasped.

'That was my Sock Opera...' Mabel whispered.

'Shh, they're continuing!' Dipper hissed.

'One of the people made a video about all of this. Next you'll see is the video.'

Dipper and Mabel froze. They saw a a prop cake falling down. Next Bipper and Mabel rolled out, fighting about the book. A minute later Bipper fell down and Bill got out of the body. But then Dipper's sock puppet started talking, Bill. "HEHEHEHE! THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'LL HERE OF ME. BIG THINGS ARE COMMING. YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Next was the explosian, then the screen turned black. The reporter came back on the screen.

'As you can see, the puppet was moving. What was it? Who said you can't stope me? What is comming? And also, was that boy possesd? Look at his eyes.' A picture of Bippers face came on the screen.

'These eyes aren't normal. Was it all fake? Or do demons and ghost exicist? Next in-' Dipper turned the tv off.

'No no no... If they find out...'

'Relax bro bro, it's gonna be fine.'

'No, it's not! If people find that things like Bill excist... The world couldn't handle that. People will turn crazy!'

Mabel turned around to Stan, wanted to say something, but then heald her breath. Stan was crying.

'Grunkle Stan...' Mabel whispered.

Stan stood up and walked away.

Later on that day.

Dipper sat on his bed, reading the journal, searching for answers. Mabel was knitting. Nobody had seen Stan since the morning. The bell ringed. Mabel stopped knitting, walked downstairs and opened the door. Journalists, and lots of them. Mabel quick closed the door and leaned against it. She sighed.

'Yeah, this is gonna cause some trouble, eh?'

Mabel held her breath. She knew that voice. The one who caused all this.

'Bill.'

'Oh Shooting Star, you don't know how funny this is for me.'

Mabel look up, right in the eye of the fancy triangle.

'What do yóú want?'

'Show those fools who I am. But I can't do that without any help.'

'No. You're not gonna get our bodies Bill. Just... GO AWAY!'

'Oh, I don't need any permission...' Bill flew upstairs. 'And I know exactly the person...'

'DIPPER, NO!' Mabel rushed upstairs, where Dipper layed down at his bed, his eyes closed. Suddenly he opened them. Yellow, with a pupil of a cat.

'It feels good to be back!'


	2. Bipper is Back chapter 2

Dipper opened his eyes. Yellow with the pupil of a cat.

'It feels good to be back!'

'BILL! GET OUT OF MY BROTHER'S BODY, NOW!' Mabel shouted.

Bipper laughd. 'I don't think so sweetie. You know, frustration, crazyness, chaos, pain, I LOVE IT! And this meatsack has it all. And the world's gonna have it too, as I show them I'm not fake... They'll crumble for me...' He looked at Mabel, as she stood there, listening, frozen, to his words. "They'll crumble for me..."

'Oh Shooting Star, you don't know what's going to happen. It'll be perfect! Believe me...'

'Believe you? You think I'm nuts?!' Mabel sighed. She had no choice then fight him ag-.

'By the way, I may seem an evil person, but you can still talk to Pinetree. Here.' Bipper throwed a sockpuppet to Mabel. It looked like Dipper.

'Just like in your little Sock Opera.' Bipper stood up. 'Well, I'm off to the news! You can come with me, if you want.' Mabel looked at him. She really wanted to keep an eye on him, but she felt the sockpuppet in her hand was shaking. Dipper.

'Uhm, I come with you, just a second!'

Bipper sighed. 'Whatev- Oh, you wanna talk to Pinetree! I'll wait.' He smiled. 'Whatever you two are planning, I will always know... So don't even try to make litlle plans to defeat me...' He walked out of the room, downstairs.

'DON'T LET GRUNKLE STAN SEE YOU!' Mabel yelled. No awnser.

Mabel sighed and let go of the sockpuppet.

'Mabel! Oh my god, never squish me like that again, my hand hurts as heck...'

'Sorry Dip, but why do you wanna talk?'

'Are you serious? "What do you wanna talk about?" What about a demon possening my body, try to show that he excists and try to make the world crazy?!'

'Yeah, but did you heard him? We can't defeat him! And I don't wanna kick his ass again, because I don't wanna hurt you...'

'Yeah, I know, bu-'

'No, do you really think I want that he's gonna show him self to the world?! Please, let me handle this, Dip. Trust me. And whenever you need me, just shake your sockpuppet, and we can talk, okay?'

Dippers sockpuppet sighed. 'I trust you.' The sockpuppet fell on the floor. Mabel picked it up and walked downstairs, where the demon waited for her, grinning. 'You made the right choice, Shooting Star.'

'Shut up. We've gotta go.'


	3. Bipper is back chapter 3

Bipper and mabel walked through the town.

'So, where do you wanna start?' Mabel asked.

'Well, whatever you meatsacks do to get in the news!' Bipper answered.

'Well, maybe, robbing something could get YOU in the news. Maybe you can fight too or something. Or wreck a statue…'

'Hmm, sounds good to me! What should we do first?'

Mabel looked at Bipper. 'Are you serious? You really wanna do all that?'

Bipper began to laugh. 'Ofcourse! How can you nót take me seriuosly?'

Mabel rolled her eyes. 'Well, you leave me out of it.'

'Oh, no no no Shooting Star! We're "a team"! At least, that's what I thought.' Bipper grinned.

'No Bill. I'll be here to keep an eye on you, nothing more.'

'Allrighty then. If you don't want to see dear Pinetree anymore… ' He shrugged.

Mabel froze. 'What did you say?'

Bipper chuckeld and pulled Mabel with him. 'Come, we've got things to do.'

~Timeskip~

They runned. They runned as fast as the could. Bipper had blood on his face and hands. Mabel weared a heavy bag on her back. Policecars chased them.

'THIS IS GREAT!' Bipper screamed.

Mabel looked over at him. She just realize how crazy he was. She already knew that he was crazy, but not that he was able to do this… Then she looked behind her, at the policecars, who came closer and closer.

'So, uh, yeah, WHEN THE HECK ARE YOU GONNA USE YOUR POWERS?!' Mabel yelled at Bipper.

Bipper didn't answer.

'BILL?!'

Bipper held his hand up. They stopped. He turned around and snapped his fingers. Suddenly he wore a long, yellow jacket, with a white shirt and black pants, with black shoes. Black gloves covered his bloody hands. The black bowtie and tophat were the finishing touch.

'I think it's', he brought his hand to his right eye and covered it with a triangle eyepatch, 'playtime.' He grinned, as he walked to the police cars.

Mabel sat down at the grass, crying. She knew how much lives this was going to cost. She couldn't talk to Dipper anymore, she had lost the sockpuppet. She couldn't stop the demon.

The police had come out of their cars.

'Hands up!'

Bipper didn't do it. He was still walking slowly towards the officers, grinning.

'Hands up! Or else we have to shoot!'

'Wasn't that the kid from tv?'

'Look, his eye!'

'I heard he just killed someone!'

Bipper stood still. The people silenced. A shot.


	4. bipper is back chapter 4

A shot.

The bullit flew to Bipper. But he didn't move.

He held his hand up and… he catched the bullit. The crowd was stunished.

Bipper let the bullit fall on the ground.

'You really think you can stop me? With just a simple bullit?' He began to laugh.

'Congratulations everyone! You were right. Demons and ghosts excist. But you're a little too late.

You stupid humans don't know anything. You're not aware of all the dangers in this town. All the powers. The supernatural. You morals are just…'He shook his head, chuckling.

'But the time has come, the time of blood. Supernatural. ME.' He raised his hand, towards the police.

'You first.' A blue flame surrounded his hand and came out of his left eye. He lifted his hand more. The police officers lifted too.

A officer yelled 'W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?'

A scream from the crowd.

Bipper threw the officers down.

Mabel runned towards them. She saw a few of them were dead. Bipper had broken their necks.

Bipper floated a bit above the ground. Blue flames appeared in both of his hands.

'MY NAME IS BILL CIPHER! AND YOU'RE NIGHTMARES JUST STARTED…'

Mabel runned to Bipper. She stood in front of him.

'BILL! STOP!'

Bipper looked down. Grinned. He began to sing:

 _'Run away girl, if you couldn't tell, baby's got a thirst for blood._

 _A subtle system, wicked melodies, craving bullets from her gun._

 _So entranced they, follow every word, little spirals in their eyes._

 _Catch a lover, turn an enemy, just to watch them burn alive.'_

Mabel felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Bill, stop it, please…'

Bipper laughed loud. He laughed at her.

'Did you really think I would stop?! I thought you were smart Shooting Star! Now step aside.'

Bipper threw Mabel aside. He flew closer to the crowd. The tried to run, but it was too late.

Mabel hitted the ground. The song that Bill sang, reapeated in her head. She hummed the melodie. Louder and louder. She couldn't control herself. She just lay there, humming, staring into nothing.

Bipper searched through the crowd. He couldn't find them. Bipper thought he would come to all this chaos. Guess not. Where could they be… The Mystery Shack. Ofcourse. He let go of the crowd and flew to the Mystery Shack. He had to get them all out of his way.


End file.
